Various embodiments described herein relate to computer program products, methods and devices and, more specifically, to data center computer program products, methods and devices.
A data center may be a large physical space used to house computer systems and associated components such as communications and storage systems. Data centers are proliferating across the world with the increase in use of technology, such as the Internet, virtualization and cloud computing. A data center can provide advantages, such as hosting large numbers of equipment in a small space, which can also provide simplified cabling, a controlled environment (such as air conditioning and fire suppression), redundant or backup power supplies and security.
Data center equipment may include a variety of devices such as servers, network storage devices, computing devices, network routers, network gateways, wireless/wired network interface devices, etc. The data center equipment are generally arranged in racks, which themselves may be arranged in aisles of the data center. The data center configuration may be transient as different equipment may be installed, moved, added, commissioned and/or decommissioned. However, the preplanning for operations corresponding to added, removed, and/or relocated in the data center may rely on inputs and/or approval from multiple different departments that may be responsible for data center infrastructure.